the perfect gift
by psychrollins
Summary: Prompt: Dean's birthday and Seth and Roman compete for best gift! Or: Seth and Roman are fighting to get Dean the best gift but it turns into so much more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm afraid I don't even know what happened here. Thank you to ambruises on tumblr for the wonderful prompt, but I'm really sorry that this got so out of hand and had to be put into two parts. Hope you enjoy anyway, leave a review for me because I love hearing what you guys have got to say! Next part coming soon, in the mean time leave me a prompt at my tumblr, psychrollins. Or just simply message me for a chat! Enjoy my little darlings.**

/

"What're you getting Dean for his birthday Ro?" Seth asks Roman as they're watching Dean kick ass at the smackdown taping from one of the monitors backstage.

"Not sure yet still coming up with some ideas. But it's gonna' be the best damn present he's ever had, that's for sure." Roman says proudly and Seth scrunches up his face.

"Oh no no no, big boy, that's not how this is working. He already idolizes you, so I'm getting him the best present." Seth says, his voice a mixture of teasing and heat because fuck that if Roman is going to outshine him. Again.

Roman huffs out a laugh, eyes trained on the monitor still. His eyes follow Dean's body around the ring and even though they're all in this together, this relationship that has existed between the three of them since just after they debuted, Seth and Roman still have a rift between them when it comes to Dean.

They're all very much in love with each other, Seth knows that. He loves Roman, and Roman loves him, but no matter what, Seth and Roman will always butt heads about their love for Dean. They shouldn't, but they do and sometimes they argue so much that they don't realise that Dean has left the room and gone down to the hotel bar for a drink with Paige.

People had always assumed that it would be Dean and Roman arguing over Seth (it was the main reason why people told them that their relationship wouldn't work) because the two seemingly alpha males would definitely fight over Seth like he was a little pup. But they were in fact wrong.

It's not like Dean ever picks a favourite, because he doesn't, but there's something between Dean and Roman that he can't quite understand. He has something with Dean that Roman doesn't understand, but the thing between Dean and Roman is weird. Sometimes it consumes all of Dean, and the man will just be staring at his other boyfriend with such a gleam in his eye that he almost feels like he isn't part of the relationship.

Which is why Seth wants to get Dean the best birthday gift, because he wants Dean to look at him the same way he looks at Roman.

"You jealous again Seth?"

Seth almost growls, "I'm never jealous Rome, but you always out do me and I think you need to remember that this is a three way relationship and needs some balance."

Dean's match ends and almost immediately Roman is moving to the lockeroom where Dean will shortly be.

"You tryin' to say this relationship is one sided?" Roman rumbles, striding towards the locker room. His legs are longer and bigger than Seth's, he practically has to jog to keep up with his boyfriend.

"No. Maybe. C'mon Roman, we both know that you're the one he always goes to first."

Roman pushes the door to the locker room so hard that it slams off of the wall and bangs loudly making Seth cringe. Shit, he's pissed off the big dog and that's never good.

"Green is not your colour, Seth. Look, don't start pinning your insecurities on who Dean as you so call it 'goes to first.' You're right, this is a three way relationship, but I spend more time with Dean because I ain't' running around trying to impress daddy Hunter and fast track my way to the top. Think about that Seth, before you start whinging and whining about our relationship." Seth's mouth falls open in shock, but before he even has chance to respond to that onslaught, Dean is bursting through the door with happiness running through his veins.

He slaps Seth's ass (hard enough to pull Seth out of his shocked state and make him grimace.) before stepping straight into Roman's arms. The big man's arms immediately wrap around Dean and Seth swears there is a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Why are you both still in your gear, I thought we were gonna' shoot as soon as I was done?" Roman pats Dean on the head before releasing him and proceeding to undo his vest. Seth is still standing there, not speaking and watching everything unfold.

"We were watching your match baby boy, don't fret. We'll get going as soon as we're done." Dean grins at him and leans up to press a kiss to his lips. He turns to Seth, face falling when he sees the sour expression etched there.

"You okay, Seth?" Dean asks gently, stepping into his space. Seth comes to when Dean's aroma hits his senses, that wonderful mix of post-wrestle sweat and his cheap-stolen-from-hotel- shampoo smell. He digs around in his bag for his t shirt.

"Yeah, m'fine babe, sorry, spaced out." It's almost as if Dean can feel the frosty tension in the room, his eyes slowly moving from Seth to Roman and then back again.

"Are you sure? Did something happen during my match?"

Roman glares at Seth as he places a large, steady hand on the back of Dean's neck, grounding him. Dean instantly relaxes into the touch and Seth wants to yell "This! This is what I'm talking about you jerk." To Roman, but doesn't, because the big dog has a serious case of locked jaw and 'I'm going to fuck you up if you mention what we were just talking about' look.

"Course' not Dean, Seth's just a little tired, aren't you babe?" The emphasis Roman puts on babe makes him want to punch his boyfriend in the face but he just smiles instead.

"Yeah, just really wanna' get outta' here."

Dean rolls his eyes, "Then what are you two losers waiting for? Hurry up, I'm fucking hungry."

"You're always hungry." Roman announces, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Bite me." Dean pokes him in the ribs and Seth inwardly sighs as he pulls on his jeans, he's trying really hard not to scream like a little kid who just wants some fucking attention.

"Already have babe, multiple times." Roman smirks, hand curling around Dean's neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Seth knows that Roman is doing this on purpose, showing him that he indeed does have a certain hold over Dean because he's barely done anything and his boyfriend is already putty in his hand. Which is why he clears his throat, causing the pair to break apart.

"Are we done here? Because I am also, hungry as fuck." Dean grins, slipping out of Roman's grip (much to the big man's dismay) and skips (fucking skips, what the fuck is his boyfriend) towards the door.

"Yeah, hungry for my dick." He sing songs, leaving Seth and Roman watching after him. There is a silent, tense moment before Roman is picking up his (and Dean's) stuff and fixing him with a hard stare.

Roman doesn't say anything to him as he pushes past him and follows after Dean. Seth snatches up his own bag, muttering "fucking jerk," as he also heads after them.

When he gets to the car, Roman has already taken up the drivers side and Dean is laying down in the back across the seats. Great, he has to sit next to grumpy big dog for the rest of the way to wherever they're headed. Seth swings his bag into the trunk and slips into the passenger seat beside Roman. The glare is back but Seth just turns away from him as he turns on the engine.

Seth spends the journey trawling the internet out of sheer boredom and in attempts to ignore the simmering volcano driving them to the fast food place just outside of the next town. Seth doesn't really like eating fast food, or anything greasy, but it makes Dean happy and Seth is always happy when Dean is happy. Well, most of the time. Right now Dean is pretty happy and blissfully unaware of the growing wedge that his birthday gift has put in between him and Roman. It's not his fault, though.

"You gonna' stop acting like a little bitch by the time we get to the hotel?" Roman rumbles, eyes flickering towards Dean to make sure he's still asleep.

Seth cuts his eyes at his boyfriend and shoves his phone into his pocket. "Are you going to stop being an asshole?" Seth shoots right back, folding his arms across his chest. Roman's body jolts in silent laughter, "I'm being an asshole? M'not the one jealous of your own God damn boyfriend. M'not the one bitching about wanting his present to be the best because he wants the most attention."

"You're so full of shit Roman."

"Whatever Rollins', just handle your shit." Roman quickly pulls the car into a space and slams on the breaks, causing Dean to roll from his position on the backseat and wake up with a start.

"What the actual fuck Roman, why do you always do that?" Dean moans, struggling to get up from the floor of the car.

"Because seeing you pout is really cute." Roman shrugs, "And it teaches you to put on your God damn seat belt."

Dean slips out of the car and does indeed begin to put. He looks to Seth, using his big blue eyes to try and get Seth to have a go at Roman like he normally would. But the big dog is already heckling, jaw tight. Seth settles for taking Dean's hand and pulling him towards the pizza restaurant they've parked up.

"Sethhhh!" Dean whines, pouting even more. "You always chastise Roman for the stupid shit he pulls, why aren't you doing it today?" Seth pulls him through the restaurant door with Roman striding to catch up with them. He normally would, telling Roman that there is no need for dangerous antics to teach Dean a lesson and he should be more careful. But with the volcanic tendency of Roman and the thin ice he's probably already walking on, Seth decides not to bother. He doesn't want to argue in front of Dean.

"Just wanna' eat, that's all." Dean tightens his grip of Seth's hand but doesn't say anything. Roman catches up to them and from the corner of his eye he watches Dean look up at Roman helplessly. His boyfriend shrugs, placing a gentle kiss to his temple.

The nice waitress sits them at a booth and takes a drinks order, leaving them sitting in silence looking over the menu. Dean is sat in the middle of them and Seth can see him keep looking in between his two boyfriends and Seth knows that he can sense the frosty feelings between him and Roman.

Once the waitress has come back and taken their order, Seth pulls out his phone and starts to look for the perfect gift for Dean. He begins looking on his pintrest, the one where he finds everything that reminds him of Dean and saves it all. There's got to be something on there that is buyable and totally perfect for his boyfriend's birthday. He's brought out of his shopping spree when Dean pokes him in the cheek and begins to whine.

"Sethie, pay attention to me please, Roman is in a mood." Seth lifts his eyes up from his phone to see Roman leaning back in the booth, one arm stretched across the back of the seat, staring at Seth with an intense look. Dean's words cause heat to prickle within him. Dean only wants his attention because Roman is moody and wont give it to him how he wants it. He really wants to push Dean away and tell him to come back when he wants Seth's attention because he wants it, but Dean is looking at him in such a way that he can't refuse him.

Seth puts his phone back into his pocket and wraps an arm around Dean's shoulder, bringing Dean's head down onto his shoulder and running his hand through Dean's curls.

Seth can still feel Roman's hard eyes on him and he knows that he and Roman are not done with the little scrap they had earlier and Seth will seriously chew him out for saying that shit about him fast tracking his way to the top. But right now he's got Dean pressing small kisses just underneath his ear and there's pizza on his way too him, so he doesn't really care.

/

Seth hasn't had a chance to chew Roman out yet, seeing as the big dog hasn't let Dean leave them since they got into the hotel. Seth knows what he's doing, he's avoiding another confrontation while simultaneously proving all of Seth's insecurities. It's only when Roman goes in the shower - which he had tried his hardest to get Dean to join him in, to which Dean and had said no because he was watching re-runs of Criminal Minds - that Roman (reluctantly) left Seth and Dean alone.

As soon as the sound of running water could be heard, Dean jumps up from where he's sitting on the hotel sofa and jumps onto the bed that Seth is laying on, practically laying on top of him.

"Hey you," Seth says looking down at his boyfriend, who's chin is resting on his chest.

"Have you and Rome had a fight?" Dean says in a sad voice, looking up at Seth with those fucking big blue eyes.

"What? No, course not baby." Seth lies, settling his hands on Dean's cheeks. Dean raises an eyebrow at him.

"You guys haven't spoken since the smackdown taping, what the fuck happened?"

Seth sighs, tucking a stray curl behind Dean's ear. "Okay, so we had a small fight."

Dean frowns, "About what?"

Seth leans down and kisses the tip of his nose. "Nothing serious, it'll blow over." Dean goes to say something, but Seth cuts him off by kissing him and relishing in the feeling of Dean's soft lips against his. His boyfriend moans quietly into his mouth, letting Seth's tongue slip inside.

It's nice to have a private moment with Dean.

The moment he thinks the thought, he wishes he hadn't. Because he shouldn't be wishing for moments away from his other boyfriend, he loves Roman and their little spat should not make him want to push his boyfriend away. But hating the thought doesn't make it any less true.

He lays kissing Dean for a long time, letting his hands wander all over his boyfriend's wonderful body. The bliss is only shattered when Roman returns - rather obnoxiously from the bathroom and jumps on the bed, causing Dean to roll awkwardly into the middle of the bed.

"Don't be a jerk Roman." Dean sighs, because even he can see that Roman landed extra hard on the bed knowing that it would separate Seth and Dean. Roman doesn't reply, instead he flicks through the television channels and slings an arm around Dean's shoulders.

Dean sighs loudly when neither Seth nor Roman talk to each other for the rest of the night. Seth wants to apologise to Dean for Roman being such a brat, but decides against it and instead, leans over to kiss Dean goodnight.

He almost, almost doesn't kiss Roman good night. But he can't do that, that would drive an even bigger wedge than what there already is between them, he doesn't want that. So he leans right over Dean and kisses Roman directly on the mouth and mutters, "I love you both." As he settles under the covers for the night. It's about ten minutes before Roman turns off the TV and he and Dean settle down too. A moment later, a large arm stretches across and takes his hand. He squeezes it and Roman murmurs, "Love you too Seth."

/

The moment of tenderness between he and Roman was shattered only a day later when Seth accidently finds out that Roman's gift to Dean was a gigantic horde of wrestling stuff. All of which Dean had been itching to watch, some old european stuff and some indie matches that Dean had been banging on about for a pretty long time. It angered him so much because he'd got all of those kind of things bookmarked and ready to order, but Roman had seemingly beat him to it and now he's scrambling to find something really meaningful to get Dean.

Ever since that day at the smackdown taping, things between he and Roman have been anything but nice. The only time they ever touch or talk to each other is in the late hours of the night when they're all settling down in the hotel room. There's always just a squeeze of the hand or a kiss on the cheek to let the other know that things aren't ruined, they're just, rocky.

Seth can see that it's annoying Dean to no end, because he's constantly having to be the mediator between the two of them. Their boyfriend keeps trying to ask why they're fighting but neither of them will tell Dean that it's over him. So more often than not, Dean will leave them to hash their shit out before returning to pick up the messy pieces.

Seth is out jogging when it hits him what to get Dean for his birthday. It literally hits him because he's too busy thinking about the shit storm of a relationship he's currently having with Roman to pay attention to where he's going, and slams right into a poor guy on the sidewalk. It's a blessing, really, because the guy has on this awesome t-shirt that has a funny slogan on it, the sort that Dean absolutely loves.

"I'm sorry bro, wasn't looking where I was going."

"No worries man, wasn't paying attention either." The man replies and Seth smiles,

"Nice shirt by the way, where'd you get it?"

The man thumbs in the direction he just came, "Actually just down on 5th, shop with a bright blue sign, you wont miss it."

"Sweet, thanks bro, have a nice day." And with that, Seth is jogging towards the place the man had pointed to before coming to a halt at the shop. The window shows other shirts, all similar to the one the guy was wearing and the ones that Dean insists on buying.

Seth steps inside - ignoring that the shop is lacking in air con and playing really weird music, and rifles through every rail until he's got a good handful of shirts that Dean will love. He pays for them, getting out of the shop as quick as he can because the shop assistant was looking at him weirdly. He grabs a bottle of Dean's favourite whiskey too and heads back to the hotel.

It's Dean's birthday tomorrow and even though they're working, they're going to make it the best day possible. Provided that he and Roman can be civil with each other for 24 hours.

The moment he steps into the hotel room, he decides that it's probably not going to happen, because the room smells distinctly of sex, and Dean is passed out on the bed wearing only his gym shorts. Roman is next to him, propped up against the headboard reading a fitness magazine.

Its been a long, long time since they've had sex separately. Forever, even, because when their relationship became official, everything intimate they did, they did as a three. And Dean looks like he passed out pretty much straight after they'd finished, so Roman really went to town on him.

Anger spreads through him as he hides Dean's presents in his bag, making a beeline for the bed as soon as he does so. At this moment in time, he doesn't even care if he wakes Dean up, he's just so mad.

"What the fuck Roman?" Roman looks up at him from the magazine and stares at him coldly.

"Hey, be quiet, he's sleeping."

"No Roman, I will not be quiet. We haven't had sex separately since before this relationship started, how fucking dare you go behind my back!" Roman pushes himself up off the bed, looking at Dean to make sure he hasn't woken up.

He rolls his eyes, throwing the magazine onto the floor. "You wouldn'ta' wanted to join in anyway, you haven't touched me in forever."

Seth balls his fists up, knuckles turning white. "Irregardless of that you jerk, being here for you to fucking ask me might have been nice. You're such an asshole, if you don't want me in this relationship then just fucking say!" Seth's basically screaming now there are tears prickling his eyes.

"Of course I want you in this relationship!"

"You've not been acting like it lately!"

"Well neither have you, you were the one who fucking started it with that bullshit about Dean being more into me than you."

"So that's what you were fighting about?" Dean's voice comes, low and sad. Both Seth and Roman whip their heads around to see Dean sitting up in bed with his knees drawn into his chest and his chin resting on them.

"Dean-" Roman starts to say, but is cut off when Dean starts to get up, shaking his head as he slowly moves towards them.

"Is that what you think Seth, that I love Roman more than I love you?" Seth closes his eyes and looks to the floor before taking a deep breath.

"N, yes, I don't know, sometimes."

"And you," Dean says, pointing at Roman with a hurt look on his face, "You've been extra touchy and feeley this week and we had sex without Seth because I thought you'd cleared it with him, was all of it to to what, assert your dominance or prove a fucking point?"

Roman quickly shakes his head, "Dean I wasn't doing anything to-"

"No, you know what, I'm not in the mood to be near either of you. Hash your shit out, I'm going for a run. If you two haven't sorted things out by the time I get, then maybe we need to reevaluate this relationship all together."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: here is the second part! hope you enjoy and i'm so sorry that the smut in this is is bad but i'm a little rusty. hope you like it anyway and don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you thought! come and leave me a prompt at my tumblr, psychrollins!**

/

A long silence stretches between Seth and Roman, the two of them staring at the door, watching after Dean long after he's gone. The silence is only broken when Roman lets out a loud sigh, moving from his frozen position to sit down on the bed.

Seth stays standing where he is, pain completely overwhelming his chest. Dean's words reverberate in him, around his mind and through his body. "Reevaluate this relationship." No, _no_. No way, there's no way that this can be over. The three of them, they've been through way more than this, more than just a spat, an argument.

* * *

But it's more than that, isn't it? Because it's been going on for weeks now, the wedge between he and Roman slowly getting bigger and bigger as Dean's birthday got closer. And Dean, poor Dean being stuck in the middle of it all, like a pawn in some sick game of _whose better_.

And now Dean is God knows where, running at hell speed to try and come to terms with the fact that their whole relationship is falling apart because of him and the weight of that is laying heavy on Seth's shoulders.

"Are we going to be able to get past this?" Roman suddenly mumbles, looking up him from the bed. His voice is thick with sadness but the seriousness of it shakes Seth to the core. Seth slides down the wall to sit on the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"I don't know," Seth croaks, fighting back the tears.

"Where did all that stuff come from, Seth? You can't really believe that he loves me more than you."

Seth swallows, feeling like his heart is trying to escape from his rib cage.

He shrugs and sniffles, finally looking up to meet Roman's eyes. There's sadness in them, but also a hardness that Seth's only ever seen a couple of times.

"I only started to notice when I read something online."

"Seth-"

"No, Roman this wasn't some just a kid or a fan this was a magazine editor, this was something loads of people read. And he kept saying that I didn't fit into the shield, that it was clear as day that Ambrose and Reigns have got the strongest bond and that Rollins and his fucking cross fit obsession didn't fit into the dynamic." Seth relives the horrible words that he'd read one day when he was waiting for Dean and Roman to be done with a segment. They'd chilled him to the core, and even though they'd gone back to the hotel and had great sex afterwards, the words had stuck to Seth. The words were like that piece of sellotape that gets stuck to your finger when you're gift wrapping, every time you get it off one finger, it sticks to the other.

"And then I started noticing things, Roman. I started to see how much he went to you first, whatever it was you were always the first one he went to, and I was the one he came to after. And no matter how much I tried to shake it, I couldn't. I can't. And then when we went out for pizza after the smackdown taping a couple of weeks ago? He only asked me to pay attention to him because you were in a mood."

Roman's jaw tightens a few times before he runs a hand over it, feeling the scruff of his beard and sighing.

"And you thought that you sit and let it swallow you whole instead of coming and talking to us about it?" Well yes, because well would they understand? How could he tell them? _Oh hey, could you stop being so touchy feely with each other because some guy in a magazine said I wasn't relevant in this dynamic and it's making me paranoid._ No, no he couldn't tell them without making things _worse_.

"I didn't want you to hate me." Roman just looks at him, and Seth watches as the hardness that was in his eyes melts away, leaving nothing but sadness and sympathy in the grey eyes that Seth had come to love so much.

"Kinda' backfired though, didn't it? Seeing as we've basically been hating each others guts for the past couple of weeks." Seth looks away because he knows Roman is right. Reading stuff from the internet is always a bad idea, especially when its about a relationship that someone has no business commenting on, but it wasn't like he couldn't see what they were saying.

Roman gets up from the bed and steps towards him before setting himself down directly in front of him.

"We'd have understood, y'know." Roman says, beginning to untie the laces on Seth's running shoes. A wave of familiarity and home washes over Seth, because he knows he's getting the real Roman. Completely unguarded and truthful Roman. The Roman that isn't all that great at having deep heart to hearts, the Roman that literally can't cope with talking about his emotions unless he's fucking at the same time, so he takes the using his hands as a way of distracting himself from what he's really doing, which is spilling his heart out for people to see.

"I understand. Because I see it too, I see Dean's face whenever you walk in the room and I hear him talking about you constantly and see him re-watching your FCW matches all the time when he's bored." He does up Seth's lace only to undo it again.

"But then I guess Dean also sees my face whenever you walk in the room, probably also sees me shamelessly checking you out when we're doing crossfit or how I'm listening to your every word when you're cutting a promo in the ring because you're so much better than people give you credit for." Roman's hand stills before settling on his ankle, fingers tapping out a rhythm.

"We all knew that this relationship was going to be hard, we're three alphas that no matter what we're doing, we're gonna' be fighting for the top spot. And there shouldn't be a top spot in this area of our lives.

And I guess that I started to capitalize on what you said about not wanting me to out do you with Dean's present because I wasn't aware of the severity of your feelings, I shouldn't have done that and I think I always knew it was wrong, but I never thought we'd end up here." Roman squeezes Seth's ankle, letting him know that yeah, that was hard for him to say but he really needed Seth to hear it all.

And it heals Seth a little, because it shows that even if Roman was doing it on purpose, there was no malice in it, he's got insecurities of his own and he fed from Seth's in order to push his to bed. It's not healthy, but it's something that Seth's been doing too so he can't blame him entirely, they're only human after all.

"I should never have read that fucking website, it just got to me so much. I should have said something." Seth takes hold of Roman's wrist, his fingers curling around it and feeling the warm skin beneath the pads of his finger tips.

He can't believe how stupid and childish they've been about things. They're grown men for God sakes, they've been in this relationship for three years now and they can't even calmly discuss insecurities and instead turned it all into some sick competition for Dean's affections. It's so _stupid_ because in reality, there is no need, they all love each other.

"I shouldn't have been a jerk, everything I said and did was stupid and selfish. I just wanted- I don't even know what I wanted to be honest."

Seth sighs, letting his head fall against the wall. They've fucked up, and fucked up big time because while they've been inadvertently battling it our for Dean's affections, they've more than likely hurt Dean in the process and now hes out fighting his demons while they fight their own, when in reality they should be fighting them together.

"We should call Dean, we've fucked up." Seth says, moving to get up to get his phone from his bag, but Roman takes a hold of his hand, pulling him down into his arms. His boyfriends arms wrap around his shoulders tightly and cradles Seth's head into his chest.

Everyone that knows Roman knows that the man is not a hugger. Not a big hugger anyway, more just a quick one armed one, or standing behind you with his arms draped over your shoulders. So to have Roman holding him like this is, it shows him what they almost lost. What _he_ almost lost by not voicing his insecurities and what _Roman_ almost lost because he didn't understand those insecurities.

"I'm sorry." Roman murmurs, pressing a kiss to the top of his head and smoothing down the back of his hair. "I love you so much." Seth looks up at the man holding him and tips his head up so that he can kiss him. It's just a soft peck to start, but slowly progresses into a slow deep kiss that has Seth's hands curling into the back of Roman's hair.

"I love you too Rome," Seth whispers onto Roman's lips, his thumbs gently stroking Roman's cheeks. His heart aches at the thought of ever losing either of his men.

"Call Dean, we need to sort this out." Roman says, giving Seth a final kiss on the forehead before releasing him. Seth steps out of his warm embrace, heading over to his bag and praying to God that Dean thought to take his phone with him.

Luckily, his boyfriend did think, and he picks up after two rings.

"What d'ya want Seth?" The hurt in his voice makes Seth's voice catch in his throat and his heart rate to speed up.

"P-please come home Dean." Seth says into the phone and he's aware of Roman stepping behind him and placing his hands gently onto his shoulders, thumbs gently massaging his tense muscles.

"You and Roman haven't killed each other?"

"No we're good Dean, just come back, we want to apologise." Roman says loudly so that Dean can here him too. Dean lets out a long sigh,

"Yeah okay, I'm coming back now, I'll be five minutes." He ends the call and chucks the phone back into his bag.

He swallows feeling a large lump beginning to form as more tears threaten to form. "Do you think he's going to forgive us?" Seth asks quietly, turning around to face Roman. The big man lets a small smile tug at his lips and he pulls Seth close to him, hands sliding down to his waist.

"I think he will, he's just angry that we didn't sort this mess out sooner and hurt that we've been jerks to each other. You know what Dean's like, he'll chew us out and that'll be it." Seth looks down, not quite convinced. Roman catches his chin between his fingers and brings Seth back to his eye level.

"Hey, hey, look at me. He forgave you for the thing, didn't he?" The thing, the thing they don't really ever mention these days even though they're constantly living it. Roman kisses him again, a kiss telling him that _hey, stop overthinking things, everything is going to fine, we've been through worse things than this._ Which is true, but there's still a horrible feeling deep down in the pit of Seth's stomach telling him that he's really fucked up this time. But Roman's calm, grounding hand on the back of his neck makes him feel a little better. Feels even better when Roman pulls him onto the bed and back into his arms.

"It's gonna' be alright babe, promise."

The two of them lay in silence with Roman stroking Seth's hair until they hear the hotel door open and shut with a soft click.

"Thought I'da' come back to see you two at least a little busted open." Dean says, kicking off his shoes and padding over to the bed. It's clear that he hasn't actually been running, that knowledge makes Seth feel even worse, knowing that he'd just been walking around aimlessly in hopes that their relationship wasn't over.

"We talked it out, once we knew what the problem was we were pretty much on the same level." Roman sits up, pulling Seth with him. Dean sits in front of them, crossing his legs but not touching either of them.

"And?"

"And I was an idiot." Seth admits, looking down at his hands. Roman's hand settles on the small of his back, warm and comforting.

"I read something online and it made me paranoid, made me think that you loved Roman more than you loved me."

Dean gasps, face falling open in utter shock and horror.

"You, wait, you believed that shit?"

Seth nods his head shamefully, he knows now that it's all such stupid bullshit now, now that Roman's told him he's sometimes felt the same, but at the time, when something like that sticks in your mind its hard to push it away, hard to not let it get to him.

"Jesus Seth, you know that I'm crazy in love with you. With the both of you, equally. Why would you ever believe such garbage?" Dean crawls in between them and slips his hands into each of theirs.

"It's more my fault than his," Roman says before Seth can answer Dean. "When I found out that he was insecure, I just thought he was being jealous and I didn't think it meant all that much and I just ended up, rubbing it all in his face. We just both wanted to get you the best birthday gift."

"Oh my god, that's what made you hate each other?" Dean question, looking at them in disbelief. "You were fighting over who was going to get me the best gift?"

"I guess."

"You're both idiots, do you know that?" Yeah, Seth knows that, because his boys are so much more important than getting Dean the best gif. But it had felt important at the time, but for all the wrong reasons.

"We know." Seth says.

"You could have just worked together, you know? Like, I don't need separate gifts. And also, why didn't you just ask me what I wanted, wouldn't that have been a good idea?" That probably would have been a good idea. Seth looks up at Roman, whose face is similar to his. Why didn't they ask Dean what he wanted?

"Well, what do you want?"

Dean grins, "All I wanted was to go out for dinner, maybe see a movie and then come back and have some kick ass sex, gifts don't matter to me, you know that. You know all I really want is to be with you two." Well that would have saved them a lot of trouble, and a lot of fighting.

"Well, you could always have a part of your present now." Roman says, raising his eyebrows with a smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah, and what's that then?"

"Kick ass sex, of course." Dean grins widely, already pulling his t-shirt over his head.

"We're doing this my way then boys. Seth, cover your ears." What? What on ear is his boyfriend talking about?

"What, why?"

"Just do it Seth, trust me." Seth does so, placing his hands over his ears and trying hard not to believe that Dean has _actually_ gone crazy this time. He watches as Dean leans over to whisper something into Roman's ear, Seth's stomach flips as a lusty cloud begins to fall over Roman's face and he gets up from the bed, practically running over to the armchair that's situated in the corner of the room.

Dean turns to him, his hands pulling Seth's away from his ears and pulls him in for a kiss. "I love you so much, please don't ever forget that." Dean kisses him again, all slow and soft and loving. It makes Seth's insides swirl with something like content as Dean's lips move against his own.

"Now, get that nice ass of yours over to Roman and strip. He knows what to do from there." Dean's grinning from ear to ear as he pulls away from Seth, and he feels an all too familiar surge of arousal swelling inside of him.

Seth does as he's told, scooting from the bed and slowly making his way over to him. His boyfriend is looking up at him from his position in the arm char with lust clouded eyes and it makes his cock twitch at the look Roman's giving him. Slowly, he curls his fingers around the hem of his grey t shirt and slowly pulls it up his abs, exposing them slowly as if to the rhythm of a song inside of his head.

Roman's eyes travel his body, drinking in the sight of him as he begins to palm himself through his shorts. Seth lifts the shirt up and over his head, swaying his hips a little as he throws the garment to the side. He's vaguely aware of Dean touching himself on the bed, he can hear his soft little whimpers and moans as Seth begins to slip his fingers into the waistband of his shorts.

The strip tease is going to be a little short, seeing as he doesn't have any underwear on underneath these shorts, but going by the look on Roman's face and the obvious hard on he's got, Roman just wants him naked and sitting in his lap as soon as possible. Seth slowly pulls the shorts down, watching with joy as Roman notices that he's commando, and inches them down until his semi-hard cock finally springs free, causing Roman to moan his name.

Seth lets the shorts pool at his ankles and he kicks off his shoes underneath them and discards everything, so now he's standing in front of Roman, completely naked. It makes him feel more exposed than it ever has before, all of his thoughts are completely wiped away when Roman's large hands curl around his hips, pulling him down into the big man's lap.

"You're so beautiful baby boy." Roman murmurs, pressing his lips to Seth's chest and peppering kisses all across his pectoral muscles.

Seth slides his arms around Roman's neck, bringing him closer, and lets out a whine when Roman's tongue flicks over his nipple.

"Fuck, Roman."

"I got you babe," Roman's hand slides down his chest, fingers dipping in and out of hard muscle until he reaches Seth's cock. His large hand wraps around his cock, applying just the right amount of pressure as he slowly starts stroking it, Seth's mouth falling open in the process. He and Roman haven't been this intimate in _weeks_ and it feels nearly far too good for Roman's hands to be on him like this, all hot and heavy and domineering.

Seth tugs at Roman's shirt, not wanting to be the only one naked. "Get this off," he murmurs. Roman's hand stops the movements on his cock for a fraction of a second, just enough for him to get his shirt above his head before he's back again, picking up the pace and sending bolts of electricity through Seth.

"Dean," Roman says loudly, fingers splayed out on Seth's hip bone as he uses his thumb to graze the head of the Seth's cock.

"Yeah?" Comes the strangled reply, Dean's voice heavy with lust and need.

"Care to get me the lube from my bag?" Roman's voice rumbles into Seth's throat, where his lips have suddenly made a home. Dean moans, slipping from the bed and rummaging through Roman's bag to find the desired item. He pads over to them and hands it to Roman, slapping Seth's ass before he quickly retreats back to the bed.

Seth's blood pumps hot through his veins as Roman coats his fingers in a generous amount of lube while sucking a harsh, purple mark into the junction between Seth's neck and collarbone. Seth's brain goes into overdrive when one of Roman's fingers circles his puckered hole, gently spreading the lube before finally, he slowly presses the tip in, torturing Seth with his slowness.

"Roman, fuck, please stop teasing." He whimpers, trying to bear down, but Roman removes his finger immediately.

"Uhu, Seth. Takin' this slow, baby boy."

Seth moans, shifting and grinding his own hard cock down onto Roman's, trying to spur him on.

"I need you so bad Rome." Roman relents a little, pressing the tip of his finger back against Seth's hole, pushing in further this time, groaning when the tight heat encases him. Roman pushes in further, and when a rush of his name falls from Seth's mouth, he pushes his finger in, third knuckle deep. Seth writhes on top of Roman, trying desperately to get Roman to move because even though there's a slight burn, he needs _more_.

Roman slowly begins to pump, moving his finger in and out of him tortuously slow, until he finally adds another one, slowly scissoring Seth open. Seth rushes forward and kisses him hard on the open mouth. Roman adds a third finger and Seth moans, loud and unashamedly, when Roman brushes that certain bundle of nerves, making him jerk.

"Roman." Seth whimpers, hands clamping around his boyfriends biceps. Suddenly, Roman's pulling his fingers out and Seth whines at the sudden loss of contact. Roman's strong hands slip under his thighs, lifting him from his position on his lap. Strong arms carry him over to the bed, where Dean is stroking himself slowly, and lays him down softly.

Seth strokes himself as he watches Roman kick off his shoes and tug off his shorts. He reaches for the lube, coating his cock generously before settling himself on top of Seth. One hand snakes into Seth's hair, the other resting on his hip.

Roman kisses him softly, hand massaging his scalp. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I made you feel so shit baby boy and I don't ever want to hurt you because I love you so much." He says, lips pressed against his, spilling the words directly into him, straight down into his heart.

"I'm sorry too, and I love you Romie." Roman kisses down his jaw, hand tightening in his hair as his other hand dips down to guide himself into Seth slowly, notoriously so, sliding in inch by inch and making Seth feel every fiber of himself fall apart into Roman's arms.

"Fuck." The steadying of Roman's hand in his hair and the slight burn of Roman's cock inside of him ground him while simultaneously make him feel like he's floating on cloud 9, and Dean's moans from beside them do nothing to help his aching cock.

Roman slowly starts to move, pulling nearly all the way out before pushing back all the way in to the hilt, making Seth's body jerk with the movement. Love pours into Seth with every slow, languid thrust. Sex with Roman has never been like this, has always been rough and animalistic and leaving him walking funny for days. This, though, is love in Roman's rawest form, all slow and unguarded.

With each thrust Seth's body jerks, but Roman's arms are wrapped tightly around him hold him close to his boyfriends body while Roman's face stays buried in his neck, sucking marks into the soft flesh.

Seth goes to wrap a hand around his neglected cock, but Roman swats his hand away murmuring into his neck, "Dean said no touching yourself."

Seth keens low in his throat, "Fuck." Roman begins to speed up his thrusts, breath coming quicker into the side of Seth's neck until he's panting and Seth feels Roman's cum filling him up in hot, heavy streams, Roman growling deep within him. Seth expects him to get him off, now, or maybe ride out his own orgasm, but instead Roman's pulling out and rolling to the side and Seth can't help but think that this is completely unfair and-

Oh. Dean is scrambling over to him, face completely clouded with lust and a fresh, pink blush spread all the way from his cheeks to his chest, and he's lining himself up and oh, _oh fuck_.

Dean's going to finish him off, sliding into Seth so easily because of Roman's cum and thrusting into him hard and quickly, while wrapping a hand around his hard, aching cock. He leans down, pressing his forehead against Seth's and looking directly into his eyes.

"If you ever think that I don't love you as much as I love Roman, or if you listen to some shitty tabloid rubbish again Seth, lord help me. I love you. I. Love. You." Dean punctuates his words with quick, sharp thrusts that has Seth coming hard onto his chest and Dean's hand, with Dean following moments later and letting his cum mix with Roman's inside of Seth.

Dean collapses on top of Seth, breathing hard as he comes down from his orgasm.

"Both of you," Dean says panting, "I love you both and I don't ever want either of you to doubt that ever again." He heaves the two of them up the bed, pushing Seth into the middle. Seth feels so weak he can hardly move, and there's cum dripping down his legs and his own is drying on his chest but he can't move at all, his limbs are like jelly so he'll deal with is later.

Right now, all that matters is that Dean is tucked into his left side and Roman is wrapping himself around his right. He sighs in content, and Dean presses a kiss to his sweaty cheek, leaning over and doing the same to Roman.

"Now _this_ , was the perfect gift."


End file.
